Yami's Moving day
by Frontier of Darkness
Summary: Living with Yugi could be a very hard thing to do, since he could be a little evil. So Yami decides to move out. But where will he go? Joey? Tristan? Bakura? Seto Kaiba??? R+R
1. Sunday mornings Cartoons

Yami's Moving Day  
  
Warning! Short chapters!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except many figures and about over 85 YGO cards. Does anyone have an English Lady of Faith?  
  
*  
  
Sunday mornings. Cartoons.  
  
It was a normal Sunday morning. Well as normal as it can get. Yugi was downstairs. Grandpa was in the shop front doing who knows what. Yami on the other hand, was upstairs fixing his hair.  
  
After he was happy with himself he went downstairs to check on Yugi. He suddenly heard a loud shriek coming from the living room and a lot of sinister laughter. As any normal person would figure out something seems to be wrong. So Yami decided that it was best to run down like there was no tomorrow to see if his hikari was all right.  
  
"AIBOU!" he shouted as he ran into the living room, fearing the worst. When he got there, it was worst than he could of ever imagined. No, Yugi was fine. He was sitting on the couch with his arms around his chest laughing his head off. But it was what he was laughing at that bothered Yami.  
  
"Um, aibou. May I ask you a question?" he asked.  
  
"What is it Yami?" asked Yugi, innocently.  
  
"Okay, here it is: Aibou, WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA ARE YOU WATCHING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!!?!!!!??!?!?!?!"screeched Yami, as he saw one of the characters in the glass-covered box, got chopped in half by an idiotic looking villain. He stared in horror as his innocent hikari started laughing hysterically at the sight of it.  
  
"Aw, come on Yami, it's just cartoons. It's not like they can really do any harm to you." Said Yugi cheerfully.  
  
"So this is what they actually call this monstrosity, these kart-tunes." Said Yami, shuddering. "Um, aibou, doesn't our experience at the Duelist Kingdom taught you anything?"  
  
"What do you mean Yami?"  
  
"I don't think you were being quite truthful when you told me that this.kartune, thing is really that.harmless. Our dear Pegasus, has a card that could change everthing about them. Remember?" said Yami.  
  
"Um not really. I wasn't paying attention." Replied Yugi, a little ashamed.  
  
"o_O;;"  
  
*  
  
A/N How do you like it? Sorry about how short it is. The next chapter is called: Mondays. Movies. Shrek? Hope to see ya soon! 


	2. Mondays Movies Shrek?

Yami's Moving Day  
  
Glad you guys liked the last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimers are like going to the washroom. Everyone does it, but no one wants to see them.  
  
*  
  
Monday afternoons. Movies. Shrek?  
  
It was yet another typical afternoon. And just as usual, the gang decided to go to the movies to watch the grand opening of the new movie, Shrek.  
  
"Everyone says it really funny." Said Joey. "I think it would be the best choice. Except, we have to get someone over 18 to take us."  
  
"Great! I'll ask Grandpa if he can take us!" exclaimed Yugi, happily. "It'll be a blast!"  
  
*  
  
"Please Grandpa?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why, Gramps?"  
  
"Because I have to watch the shop. I'm sorry, Yugi."  
  
"I'll get Seto Kaiba to watch it!"  
  
"Not that guy! The shop will be in ruins by the time the time we get back." Answered another voice. Yugi turned around and saw Yami standing behind him.  
  
"Yami! I think I have an idea." Said Yugi mischievously.  
  
*  
  
"Tell me, aibou. Why am I doing this again?" asked Yami as the Theatre came into view.  
  
"Oh, Yami, it won't be so bad." Replied Yugi as a last ditch attempt to cheer his Yami up. It was pretty hard to convince him that he wouldn't be in danger from the characters.  
  
As they neared the ticket area, Yami spotted a few posters hanging on the wall. He gulped when he spotted a revolting green ogre and a lovesick prince.  
  
"Aibou, I don't like the look of this, let's turn back and make a run for it." Said Yami as he prepared to run. Yugi grabbed a hold of his shirt just in time.  
  
"No, Yami. You promised that you'd take us and now we're here. And besides, Pharaohs aren't supposed to go back on their words." He said.  
  
When they got into the Theatre, Yami was looking nervous. When the movie started, it looked as though he was going to have a fit. Just then, Yami spied the ogre running towards the screen.  
  
"AIBOU! LOOK OUT! THE OGRE'S COMING!" screamed Yami. Quite a few people turned around and stared at him. Yami felt himself go beet-red and stared at the ground, whistling. Yugi looked like he was about to sink into the chair. Making sure no one was watching him, Yami turned to his hikari and whispered, "Aren't you afraid that the ogre would see us?"  
  
"Oh, Yami, it's just a movie. It's not real. The characters can't see us." Explained Yugi.  
  
"But then why in the name of Ra, can we see them?" Yami half-yelled. People started looking at him again. Tea buried her face in her hands. Tristan looked away. Joey made a sign as though he had no idea who Yami was. Bakura sighed and sweatdropped, while wearing that expression when you don't know what to do in a situation.  
  
"He's drunk." Explained Yugi.  
  
*  
  
A/N I guess that part about Yami was a little too OOC, but it sure was funny. Please give me some ideas about my next chapters. Sayonara! 


	3. Tuesday Runin with a teacher Part 1

Yami's Moving Day  
  
Thanks for the reviews! It makes me feel happy to know you're all supporting me. Also, I would like to have at least five reviews per chapter. Sorry to disappoint you folks, but no crazy Yami today. Well, anyways, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I bother?  
  
*  
  
Tuesday. Run-in with a teacher. Part I.  
  
There was about twenty more minutes until the end of school. Yami, for one, was especially anxious to get out of school, not that he had any. He was just listening from the soul room because he had nothing better to do.  
  
//Aibou, is it time to go yet?// he asked, impatiently.  
  
/No, Yami. There's still nineteen more minutes. Just be patient./ Replied Yugi. Be patient, huh? That is exactly what Yami isn't at this moment.  
  
He stared lazily at the walls of his soul and started tapping his foot on the ground.  
  
//Is it time yet?//  
  
/No, Yami./  
  
//How about now?//  
  
/No, why--- / "---can't you stop talking to me for a while?" Yugi accidentally said the last part out loud. I guess it was stress. The rest of the students all turned around to face him. Yugi, realizing what he just said, turned red in the face and thought, 'I'm in big trouble now' and gulped a bit. His friends all hoped that Yugi would come out in one piece. Tristan, Joey and Tea, whispered their sympathies to their small friend, while the rest of the class gaped in horror at the teacher who was now rising slowly and steadily out of he chair like a zombie, with his sinister eyes set on Yugi.  
  
"Is there a problem, Mr. Moto?" hissed the teacher, like a dangerous snake.  
  
"U-um, n-no, sir." Answered Yugi.  
  
"Oh really? I just asked you a question and I believe I heard you say something VERY inappropriate. EXPLAIN yourself!"  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry, sir." Stammered Yugi.  
  
"I'm afraid that. Is. Not. ENOUGH!" shrieked the teacher. Just then sighs of relief filled the classroom as the bell rung. The teacher glared at the other students as if, daring them to ask him to dismiss them.  
  
Finally, he got bored of the suspense and said, "Everyone can leave," everyone rushed to get out of the classroom, "Everyone, except you, Mr. Moto." He said adding a 'he-he-he' to his sentence. Tristan gasped in horror. Yugi groaned. 'This just isn't my day.' He thought.  
  
//Sorry, aibou.// Yami said.  
  
/That's okay. I wasn't your fault./ replied Yugi, sighing.  
  
//So, what are you supposed to do in 'Thee-tension'?//  
  
/I'm not sure. Just whatever the teacher wants you to do, I guess.//  
  
//That sounds even worse than being trapped in the middle of a tempest in the Sahara Desert.// sighed Yami.  
  
/Please don't remind me./ replied Yugi.  
  
*  
  
A/N I guess that wasn't as funny as the others but I'm working on it. I don't usually have rough drafts so sometimes I just wing it. 


	4. Tuesday Runin with a teacher Part 2

Yami's Moving Day  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the delay, I hope I still have SOME readers out there. :(  
  
Now on to the story! ^_^  
  
THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY FRIENDS: DragonMasterEmerald and MoonlightNIV.  
  
//...// Yami to Yugi  
  
/.../ Yugi to Yami  
  
Tuesdays. Run in with a teacher. Part II  
  
*  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here?" asked the teacher maliciously, pacing around the poor tri-colored haired boy. "It looks like we'll be spending some quality time together, and you know how much I'd like that." He laughed, with one eye becoming increasingly larger than the other every time he uttered a syllable. Yugi involuntarily shrunk back from the shriveling form of his would-be English teacher. "What are you looking at?" he snapped as he regained his composure.  
  
"Er, nothing sir." Yugi stammered. The teacher gave him a sinister smile, unknowingly displaying a collection of poorly-taken-cared of teeth.  
  
"Good, good. Now, you may be excused for yelling at me inappropriately....." asked the sorry excuse of a living being crumbling in front of our only and favorite holder of the millennium puzzle. Yugi brightened up and looked slightly hopeful. "After a little chat with *cheesy drum roll* the Principal!!!" Yugi made a slight choking sound and gulped.  
  
"Don't gulp in my presence!!!!!!!!!" screeched the teacher, glaring daggers at the poor boy who was easily less than half his size. Yugi nodded mutely and trudged out the door.  
  
//Aibou? Are you okay? // asked the Egyptian pharaoh from his soul room.  
  
/Yeah, I guess so. I hope that I'll still be in one piece after the principal's little "chat". / replied Yugi, worriedly as he stepped out of the classroom and closed the door on the grinning demon.  
  
//It can't be that bad, can it? //  
  
/No one knows. No one has ever come out of that principal's office. Rumors say that once, a caretaker went in to take out the trash, and he went missing for twelve weeks until someone found his body in the dumpster. / Both Yugi and Yami twitched at the very thought. As the two were conversing about dead bodies and teachers, Yugi found himself standing directly in front of the said principal's dreaded door.  
  
"Well, this is it. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
'Course, it might be a position as Osiris's shoe shiner.' He thought. The boy slowly placed a hand on the doorknob and winced as it fell to the floor as if it had been melted.  
  
'Somehow, I don't think this is a good idea.' He murmured. Suddenly, the door swung open on its own accord and a gray skeleton appeared and seemed to be carrying a huge sign that said: ENTER.or else. Yugi hesitated for a second before gingerly stepping in. He really didn't want to obey dead skeletons with freaky signs hanging on them, but he REALLY didn't want to know what "or else" meant.  
  
"Erm, Mr. Namekuji (1)?" called Yugi. He heard the faint rasping of what he interpreted as "Come in". The principal, a graying old man, was slumped against his comfy chair, reading a magazine titled "Return to the Doom". He lifted his head slightly and took in Yugi's appearance.  
  
"So," he began, in a voice as though it had not been used in a few years and was in need of repairing, "What brings you here?" he rasped.  
  
"I-I was s-sent t-to the o-of-office f-for in-inappropriately y-yelling a- at m-my teacher," muttered Yugi. Mr. Namekuji lifted a dirty eyebrow.  
  
"Is that all?" he croaked. Yugi cringed inwardly. The principal's voice sounded like a thousand fingernails scraping against the blackboard.  
  
"Er, y-yes sir." The reply sounded more like a question than a response.  
  
"Then you may leave now," squeaked Mr. Namekuji. Yugi was startled by his good luck.  
  
"Thank you, sir." He said as he turned to go. But on his way to the door, the pocket of his blue jacket got caught on a random pointy object and ripped open, causing its contents to spill out. As Yugi scrambled to pick them up, the owl-eyed corpse of a man caught sight of his Dark Magician card.  
  
"I-is that a c-card?" he demanded, eyes growing wide. Yugi tried to hide the card from sight but in vain. "What is a card doing here?" the old man demanded, raising his voice higher. "CARDS AREN'T ALLOWED IN THIS SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!" he screeched, his eyes rolling madly. "I'll have to confiscate them!!!!!"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened in horror. "No! Please don't! These cards are the whole world to me!" he pleaded.  
  
//WHAT?! HE CAN'T TAKE THEM!!! // shrieked Yami. //AIBOU! STOP HIM!!! // But the principal had already taken his whole deck.  
  
"Don't worry, shorty. You'll get your dumb cards back at the end of the school year." Cackled the deranged madman as he headed to his fireplace, "Or what's left of them!!" he added, about to throw the deck in.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Yugi as a bright light engulfed the whole room. After it dispersed, none other than Pharaoh Yami himself was standing where Yugi was. But of course, Mr. Namekuji was too dimwitted to notice.  
  
"Hey, you got taller!" he said stupidly. Yami glared at him coldly.  
  
"By destroying that deck, you would have also destroyed a part of my own heart, and I can NOT permit you to do so," preached Yami, "If you still wish to destroy those cards, you will have to answer to ME." Namekuji just stared at him with glazed eyes. After a few minutes of silence and glaring by Yami, he finally spoke up.  
  
"Is that French?" he asked.  
  
"No, it was English." Replied Yami flatly. The ancient sprit and the dense principal had another full minute of silence.  
  
"What's English?"  
  
"I don't know either." admitted Yami. The principal nodded dumbly. "So, can I have my deck back?" he asked.  
  
*  
  
Definitions:  
  
(1) Namekuji- Slug  
  
Apology:  
  
Author's Note: If it's too short, than I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!!  
  
I HAVE A VERY, VERY HUGE WRITER'S BLOCK RIGHT NOW AND I PROMISE TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!!!!!!!  
  
In the next chapter, Yami is forced to go on a shopping trip with TEA!!! What chaos will ensure? Will he survive??? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters-----I mean, Yami's Moving Day!  
  
Reminder: R+R=^o^ and more updates!!! 


	5. Wednesdays Anzu and her shopping sprees

Yami's Moving Day  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the delay, I hope I still have SOME readers out there. :(  
  
WARNING! Do not read this chapter if thou art an Anzu fan. Please do not flame this chapter, accusing me of Anzu bashing. Thou hath been warned! ^_^  
  
SECOND WARNING! Anzu will be known as Tea.  
  
Now on to the story! ^o^  
  
//...// Yami to Yugi  
  
/.../ Yugi to Yami  
  
Thursdays. Anzu and Her Shopping Sprees. Evil.  
  
*  
  
"Yugi! YUGI!" yelled Tea Gardner as she ran to catch up with her small friend. Yugi spun around, trying to find out who was calling him when she slammed right into him.  
  
"Er hi, Tea. Where's the fire?" asked Yugi, rubbing his sore back.  
  
"I just wanted to ask Yami if he would like to go somewhere with me after school!" exclaimed the brunette cheerfully.  
  
"Er." Yugi hesitated a bit. Yami was in his sprit form beside him, shaking his head frantically. "Um, Tea, I'm pretty sure that Yami would love to go with you and all but, you see," Yugi trailed off and turned to Yami who was giving him very "meaningful" glances. "He's got other plans."  
  
"Oh, that's okay," Tea looked a bit disappointed, "So what kind of plans does he have?" she asked, brightening up a bit. Yugi glanced back at Yami.  
  
"Er, he needs to.go.shopping?" suggested Yugi. Tea's face suddenly lit up.  
  
"Wow! That's so PERFECT!!!" she cried out, clasping her hands in front of her chest, "It was almost like fate has arranged this wondrous event!" Yugi edged away from her slightly.  
  
"W-what do you m-mean by t-that?" he gulped.  
  
"This is just PERFECT!" Anzu repeated again, "Because I wanted to go shopping myself!" Both Yugi's and Yami's eyes widened,  
  
"Oh sh*t..."  
  
*  
  
"Ooh! Yami!" squealed Tea, holding up a frilly, lacey, pink and scary- looking...object...eh hem, "What do you think?" she asked, shoving said object into Yami's arms. Yami blanched and seemed to have a sudden interest in the tiles on the ceiling.  
  
"They're..." he started; now turning fluorescent green.  
  
"All right then, it's settled," Anzu said decidedly as she yanked the...thing out of the Pharaoh's trembling arms and headed toward the counter with a small mountain of similar...things...tucked under her arm.  
  
"That would be...er... $185654.05," stated the cashier after scanning the...items.... Anzu stiffened for about a split second, before doing a bit of quick thinking. She cocked her head to one side thoughtfully before reaching out and snatching the items off the desk.  
  
"Put if on my 'boyfriend's' tab," she said quickly, gesturing to Yami as she skipped out the store, leaving the poor confused millennium sprit frozen solid with horror at what she had said.  
  
"She called me her what?" he gulped. A few seconds later, a large burly hand seized his shoulder.  
  
"Ahem, that will be $185654.05, please," hissed the guy at the counter, breathing down the back of Yugi's yami's neck. The said yami gulped once again.  
  
"Er, but ... you've got the wrong guy!" protested Yami. The guy at the counter eyed him sourly.  
  
"Don't try to worm your way out of paying. Listen dude, it's your own damn fault for getting such a "demanding" girlfriend like her but, you have to take the responsibility so DEAL! Just fork over the damn money!"  
  
"But, I AM NOT her boyfriend!" shrieked Yami, causing several people in the shop to turn and stare.  
  
"Hey," whispered one random guy to another, "isn't that the guy from the theatres? The drunk guy?"  
  
"Yeah, it is," whispered the other random guy to the first, "I say we keep away from him." The two men nodded to each other before quickly dashing out of the store, screaming on the top of their lungs about drunk guys yelling at counter guys in a women's clothing store. But that's beside the point.  
  
"Well, if you aren't her boyfriend, then what were you doing here in a WOMEN'S clothing store, following her around like a puppy!"  
  
"I WAS NOT FOLLOWING HER AROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE WOMAN FORCED ME!!!!!!!!!! AND FOR THE SIXTH TIME, I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Yami, nearly shattering all of the glass in the store. The cashier just stared at him.  
  
"Hmm," he mused to himself, very loudly might I add, "This one's still in the 'Denial" stage." Yami turned purple with rage.  
  
"I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He panted for air for a bit, before continuing, "And besides, why would a 'man', like you, be WORKING in a Women's clothing store in the first place?" The cashier growled in annoyance.  
  
"It was my mom's idea," he muttered, staring hard at his shoes. Then he gave another menacing growl. "But enough about me, how about you pay first." He glared down at the sprit of the millennium puzzle. "Either I get $185654.05." he reminded, this time cracking his knuckles, menacing, might I add, "Or you'd be waiting in line at King Yemma's place, up in the Other World."  
  
(A/N Heheheh. 'Borrowed' that from DBZ. *sweatdrop* I just hope the lawyers don't mind. ^-^;; )  
  
"Er, in a sec," mumbled Yami, a bit more intimidated than before, seeing as though the cashier was three times his own size, WITH the hair and that if he "mind crushed" the uglier man, it would probably sentence him to "imprisonment without end" which wouldn't at all be good for him since he was immortal.  
  
Yami quickly emptied out his pockets only to discover that his purse had vanished, thanks to Anzu's pick-pocketing. 'Well, that really doesn't matter anyway 'cause I only had a toothpick and a tissue in there.' Yami thought savagely before giving the cashier an apologetic grin.  
  
"I don't actually have enough." Yami admitted, causing the angry man at the counter to flex his fingers. Yami whimpered slightly.  
  
"Well, time to meet the business end of my fist!" hollered the cashier. Yami winced slightly and edged towards the door.  
  
"I've got a paper clip, though."  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*  
  
*whimpers* please don't hurt, attack, flame, burn, blow up, sue and/or kill me for any one of these reasons:  
  
1) I bashed Anzu and made her evil  
  
2) You are mad at me for what I did to Yami  
  
3) I took too long to update  
  
4) You just hate me  
  
5) I'm a worthless piece of dirt  
  
6) You just feel like it  
  
7) You just don't like me  
  
8) OOCness  
  
Thank you and have a nice day. Please?  
  
........review? 


	6. Thursdays Field Trip?

Yami's Moving Day  
  
*peeks around nervously* Is anyone gonna kill me? *checks reviews* Whew! Only two out of the five reviewers wanted to either hurt, attack, flame, burn, blow up, sue and/or kill me! Wow! That's an improvement!!!  
  
And now, we shall journey to a place, where no mortal has ever been before, into the fanfic, "Yami's Moving Day"! *crickets chirp* Urgh. I guess I'm not very good in writing drama. *sigh* *mumbles* only got an 85.........  
  
Now onto the fic! *crickets chirp* Will you cut that out? *chirps cricket* O_O *groan* never mind....  
  
NOTE: Please give your thanks and gratitude to "Every Storm Has An End" for without her, none of you would be viewing this chapter. Plus she wrote almost all of it. ^_^ I bet most of you would rather have HER write from now on, after reading this chapter, huh?  
  
WARNING! Do not read this chapter if thou art an Anzu fan. Please do not flame this chapter, accusing me of Anzu bashing. Thou hath been warned! ^_^  
  
SECOND WARNING! Anzu will be known as Tea.  
  
//...// Yami to Yugi  
  
/.../ Yugi to Yami  
  
Fridays. Field Trip...  
  
*  
  
"Owww..." Yami groaned as he applied ice to a black eye. "This is ALL Tea's fault!" He shot a look to his hikari. "Aibou, why did you have to tell her shopping?!?!?"  
  
Yugi sheepishly replied, "Um... it was the first thing to come to my mind? ...Uh, sorry, Yami," he apologised innocently.  
  
~~Morning~~  
  
"YUGI!!!" Solomon Moto called to him. "You're going to be late!"  
  
"Coming, Grandpa!" Yugi called back. He said, "Come on, Yami. We're going to the museum today, and they're going to leave without us!"  
  
"Almost done, aibou," Yami replied, as he added some more hair gel. He took a look in the mirror, and nodded, satisfied. "I'm done."  
  
Yami took over to make the "run" to school to get there on time. After all, he did have longer legs.  
  
"Oh, Yami!!" Tea ran up beside him as soon as they got to Yugi's school.  
  
"Uh..." Yami started.  
  
"Oh, is that a black eye? How did you get that?"  
  
//Well, your turn, aibou! // he quickly said in his mind, letting Yugi take over.  
  
"Uh... hi, Tea..."  
  
"Yugi! _I was talking to Yami_! It's rude to interrupt people when they're having a _private_ conversation. I wanted to ask him if he wants to hang out after school!"  
  
"Sorry, Tea... he's... busy."  
  
"Really? What's he doing?"  
  
//Not shopping, not shopping! // Yami said frantically to his aibou.  
  
"Um..." Yugi started nervously.  
  
Yami rushed, //Come on, come on! Before she _INVITES_ us somewhere!! //  
  
"He's..."  
  
"Get into a line of two's with a partner!" Yugi's teacher called.  
  
//Ahh, // Yami sighed in relief. //Saved by a TEACHER. //  
  
"Yugi, I'll be your partner," Tea offered.  
  
"Uh..." Yugi stuttered, taking a few steps back, and trying to ignore Yami who was shaking his head at a speed of 20 miles an hour. "T-That's... nice of you, Tea, but... I'm already Joey's partner! Right, Joey?" Yugi asked as he stepped behind his best friend.  
  
"Huh? But I'm Tristan's partner!"  
  
~~20 minutes later~~  
  
The museum guide lectured in a monotone voice, "These ancient vases are priceless, and are believed to be over 1000 years old. Their origin is unknown, but..."  
  
Yugi didn't hear the next words due to a loud, heavy, and extremely bored sigh in his head. //How much longer, aibou? //  
  
/We were only here for two minutes, Yami, / he replied, looking at the colorful and delicate vases around him. //Oh, it seemed like three. // Yugi took a few steps through the crowd, hoping to get a better view. But, just then, a much taller boy behind Yugi pushed him backwards. "Move, _squirt_, I wanna see."  
  
Yugi flailed helplessly as he tripped over people's feet and crashed into a stand... holding a priceless vase on display. Stand, vase, and Yugi all fell over, the vase shattering into a million shards with a loud crash.  
  
The short boy with multi-colored hair lay on the floor, in the middle of the scene, helplessly. People, kids and adults, rushed over to find a vase knocked over, and Yugi lying there with a guilty look on his face. It didn't take a genius to put the pieces together... but it would take one to put the vase back together.  
  
"What's going on here?" The curator's voice called over the crowd.  
  
The crowd cleared a path for the curator, a woman with black hair that went past her shoulders. She had tanned skin and wore Egyptian robes with gold jewelry.  
  
She took in the scene quickly. Yugi tried to blink innocently. He greeted, "Hi, Isis! Nice weather, huh?"  
  
*  
  
Heheheh! *rubs the back of my head* Well, what do you think? Actually, I have no right to say that since this chappie ain't mine. (I don't own the word 'ain't' either. DON'T SUE!!) See ya next time!!  
  
Read & Review!! 


	7. Fridays The media attack

Yami's Moving Day  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine.  
  
NOTE: This chapter is generously brought to you by Every Storm Has An End, an extremely talented writer that is much more superior than I ever will be. All the credit and compliments should go to her, for without her, there would be no chapter.  
  
On with Every Storm Has An End's chapter!  
  
//...// Yami to Yugi  
  
/.../ Yugi to Yami  
  
*  
  
Chapter 7: Friday. The media attack.  
  
It was a regular Friday (yeah right. is any day regular with Yugi and Yami?).  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yami started downstairs, taking one look at the clock, which stated 7 am. It could have been more cartoons before school, but he could never be sure.  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yami ran, nearly tripping over the last step. "IN THE NAME OF RA..." he bellowed.  
  
Yugi and Joey exchanged a "Look" nervously. "Uh... sorry, Yami?" Yugi apologised.  
  
Joey explained, "We're practising for our play."  
  
Yami paused. A bird sang loudly. Dogs barked. Children screamed and laughed. Babies cried. Cats meowed. The phone rang. They heard Solomon Moto rushing to pick it up. Without a sound from the three boys (well, two boys, one pharaoh), they heard his voice, and the phone hung up.  
  
Silence.  
  
"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Joey sweat-dropped and grinned blankly. Yugi blinked. Yami sighed. "Come on, aibou, we're - you're - going to be late for school."  
  
"'Ey, Yug', I, uh, got some stuff to take care of before school. Catch up wit' ya later, k?"  
  
"Sure, Joey." And the blond dashed off, his hair mingling with the bright sunlight.  
  
"Let's get going, Yami." The spirit nodded.  
  
Since they were actually early (Solomon Moto had simply grown used to saying - shouting - that line every morning), Yugi took his time walking to school. But strangers pointed, smirked, drew circles around temples as though Yugi were a madman. Most of them held the popular local weekly newspaper.  
  
So Yugi stopped into a store on his way to school (the cashier shot him dark, meaningful looks) and bought several of the local newspapers. His eyes went wide as he scanned the one that everyone had been looking at. A large and very unflattering picture of him lying in front of the broken vase at the museum was the front cover story.  
  
DISTURBED TEEN BREAKS VASE AT LOCAL MUSEUM  
  
Yugi Moto, a local teen, attracted attention when he broke a priceless vase at the museum recently. Visiting with his class from Domino High, the teen easily slipped unnoticed out of the crowd. Then, he stepped over to a low- security vase (low-security as it was being moved from one exhibit to the other constantly) and purposefully knocked it over, creating a "scene." Only a few witnesses say it was an accident. Most wondered if he had "problems" and it seems that, with investigation, Moto was seeking attention.  
  
Having won more than one tournament of Duel Monsters, the teen simply started to believe that he could get away with anything. And so he commited offenses of growing violation, most of which we can not name or be sure of - but know this, Moto is dangerous. If he was searching for attention, he has certainly found it. His neighbourhood has swiftly dubbed him "Mad Moto," especially after several people spotted the young teen drunk at a local theater earlier this week.  
  
Tea Gardner, who admitted she was Moto's girlfriend, testified for the boy through painful sobs. "He's normally such a good kid. I don't know what got into him." But, as mentioned earlier, many witnesses and complaints show that Moto is not such a "good kid." However, action is being taken.  
  
All requests for Moto to seek professional help has been denied until yesterday. Saiko Namekuji, principal of Domino High, has taken leadership in the matter. His colleague, Kenji Makadi, will ensure that Moto gets the help he needs. Moto will be attending daily sessions for "as long as possible." Makadi assures he will make a difference. "I'm sure there's another side in him. I will do my best to bring it out." More details in next week's issue, including exclusive interviews.  
  
"I HATE these newspapers!! They sell lies!!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
Yami growled, "Oh, there's another side... but you sure don't want to meet it."  
  
Yugi sighed. "Come on, Yami. We'll be late for school." Yami nodded, still angry.  
  
After a quick run to school, Yugi was in the school yard. At first, everything seemed normal. Then, a group of kids that had previously been joking around and laughing near him fell silent. A few juniors near them did the same. Soon, the school yard was dead silent. A bird chirped annoyingly overhead. After several agonising moments, the bell rang. With a sigh of relief, Yugi rushed for the door. People cleared a path for him.  
  
He reached his class with a heavy heart. A blond boy huffed in behind him. "Joey!"  
  
"Uh... hi, Yuge...i. Hey, Yugi. What's up? Oh great! Well, I've got some business if you don't mind," he ran off before Yugi had said a word. Yugi blinked, watching his best friend go.  
  
Somehow, Yugi managed to endure the day. His enemies and complete strangers gave his dark, reproachful looks, while his friends gave some comfort, trying to hide looks that suggested he would explode like a bomb any minute. Joey lightened up on Yugi a little, but they were far from "best buds" that day. Yugi never asked Joey what business he was taking care of before school, and Joey never told him. So it evened out.  
  
Yugi and Yami's bond grew somewhat closer, though Yugi was careful not to get too distracted with their conversations after a telling-off by the history teacher("I thoroughly doubt that your daydreams are more important than Sir Sanford Fleming!"). He was also scolded by the math teacher ("I'll have you copy the first 20 numbers of pi 100 times!") He could have sworn he saw his friends shoot a few looks of pity, but as soon as he caught their eyes, they turned away again. Science was the last period of the day. Yugi had just started another conversation with Yami when it was interrupted brutally - "Mr. Moto!! Do you want to come up here and teach the class about the circulatory system and sphygmomanometers?!(Note #1)" (*A/N yes, I did spell that right... figures, the teacher gives spelling words out of the science textbook.)  
  
Depressed, Yugi dragged his feet after school for a dentention with ("Oh joy, oh joy," Yami said sarcastically) the principal. After that, Yugi and Yami were left mopping floors at the museum hour after hour. THEN, as if they hadn't had enough, Yugi pushed himself grouchily and uncharacteristically to Makadi's office out of pure will.  
  
A few people in the waiting room shot him curious glances, but the secretary let him through right away, so he spent barely a minute in there. Kenji Makadi was a shorter-than-average man, plump, and not the smartest. He worked out of greed and for money and loved power. Makadi was somewhat of the stereotypical evil "doctor." He thoroughly enjoyed the power he had from the sheet of paper he had printed off the internet called a "diploma." In fact, whenever he had the chance to increase his power without suspicion, he did.  
  
"Well, hello, Yogi!" He greeted cheerfully, trying and failing horribly to hide his sinister smirk.  
  
"It's Yugi," he corrected somewhat scathingly as he can almost see the evil within this man. Maybe it was Yami's powers, although the pharaoh was not paying any attention to the outside world at the moment. Of course, he was still ready to jump in if he was needed.  
  
"Of course, of course, Yahi!"  
  
"YU...GI!!!!"  
  
He smirked. "Whatever you say, Yoji." Makadi pushed Yugi into the room.  
  
All of a sudden, Yugi found this man to be a waste of breath. The exhausted boy just collapsed on the closest chair, comfy and relaxing, only to hear a low and slightly possessive growl.  
  
"My dear boy, that is MY chair, and I will ask you only once to kindly remove yourself from it."  
  
Yugi sighed inwardly. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself, then stood and promptly sat in the next chair, across from Makadi, resisting the urge to lean back, slouch, and fall asleep. Makadi sat rigidly into "HIS" chair and pulled out a pen and notepad.  
  
"So... shall we get started?" Without waiting for an answer, he went on, "What really happened at the museum?"  
  
Yugi replied shortly, "A guy pushed me into a vase."  
  
"Ah, I see." He scribbled across the page of his notepad: Denial and lying habits. He asked, "So... why did you knock it over?"  
  
"I didn't! This guy pushed me into it!"  
  
Makadi nodded, jotting notes: Mild case of denial - possible psychological condition? "Ok... what about you and your girlfriend?"  
  
The flustered teenager stuttered, "I-I-she-we-She's not my girlfriend!! I don't even know why she's saying that!"  
  
"Yes, I see..." He crossed out "Mild" and wrote "Moderate," drew a line through "possible" and wrote "probable."  
  
Yugi suddenly risked a question. "How long are these 'sessions,' anyway?"  
  
Makadi grinned evilly. "As long as they need to be."  
  
"Okay..." Yugi replied, a bit nervous.  
  
"Now, where was I? Ah... are you seeking attention, boy?"  
  
"No, why would I be? I'm a top-ranked duellist, the shortest boy in school, and have natural tri-coloured hair. I get more attention than I need."  
  
The pen flew across the page. Extreme denial - psychological illness. Bragging problem. Oversensitive about height. Feels 'special' due to dyed hair. Loves attention.  
  
"Were you really drunk at the movie theater... Yami?"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened at his mistake, and he suddenly grew an inch in height. His voice deep and serious, a certain ancient Egyptian pharaoh asked, confused, "Where in the name of Ra am I? And who the heck are you?"  
  
~~~  
  
Notes: #1: sphygmomanometer - the thing that measures blood pressure, found in most doctor offices. 


End file.
